KIXEYE
KIXEYE (formerly called The Casual Collective) is a Flash gaming company created by Paul Preece and David Scott, game developers who are known for Desktop Tower Defense and Flash Element TD, respectively. It developed several games, including newer versions of Desktop Tower Defense and Flash Element TD, the flash game Minions, and other games developed by Preece, Scott, and hired game developers. KIXEYE is backed by Lightspeed Venture Partners and Trinity Ventures. The company's CEO is Will Harbin. On April 28 2011, Casual Collective officially changed its name to KIXEYE. History KIXEYE was founded in 2008. Originally called Casual Collective, the website was launched as early as July 2007. At this time, the site was in beta mode, and registration on the site was by invite only until December 2007, when the site was made public. In November 2008, KIXEYE received $1 million in seed funding from Lightspeed Venture Partners, A later update ("CC2.5") introduced AJAX script to the site. On April 28 2011, Casual Collective officially changed its name to KIXEYE. Games KIXEYE currently offers seventeen games, thirteen of which are found on the old Casual Collective website and four of which on Facebook. The thirteen games currently available on the old Casual Collective website are: Attack of the Buggles, Buggle Connect, Buggle Stars, Desktop Armada, Desktop Tower Defense, Farragomate, Flash Element Tower Defense 2, Minions, Minions on Ice, Push, The Space Game, The Space Game: Missions, and Splitter 2. Backyard Monsters, Desktop Defender, Battle Pirates and the beta war commander have been published on Facebook; Backyard Monsters is also available on Bebo and Kongregate. Features Besides the flash games, the old Casual Collective website also features a social side with forums, user-created clubs and teams, a wiki and a radio, amongst others. There is a special "tasks" feature which helps new users to explore the various features of the site. Casual Credits The Casual Collective features its own virtual currency, "Casual Credits". With Casual Credits, one can buy gifts and website enhancements (amongst others) for oneself or other members. They can be bought using PayPal, Amazon and Google Checkout or other services. Alternatively, they can be earned for free through special offers. Casual Collective Radio The Casual Collective radio is a live broadcast service provided by Live365. The radio is streamed live, and is controlled by a DJ. The DJs are volunteer users of the Casual Collective who have been approved to broadcast by a special committee. As of February 27, 2011, the radio is no longer functional. CC Wiki The Casual Collective also has its own wiki, which contains information on various topics related to the site such as its games and player-created content. It can be edited by logged-in members who have reached a certain 'site level'. Social Networking The Casual Collective offers social networking features. These include clubs, which interested users can create and join. It also offers moderated forums and chat rooms provided by Meebo. Chat is also enabled in all of the six multiplayer games. In addition, all user profiles and clubs contain shoutboxes. Individual users can also add blog entries on their profile.